dreadmirefandomcom-20200213-history
Corrupted
Coming in contact with the Dark Pollen can create a corrupted creature (refer to Somesuch). Once changed, offspring are also afflicted as the corruption is passed to the next generation. Only a miracle spell can uncorrupt a creature, returning it to its normal state, and with all memories of its activities as a corrupted. Offspring of a corrupted cannot be uncorrupted, as this is now their natural state. Corrupted is a recipe-template that can be added to any creature of any type, except fey (refer to Unseely Fey template). The creature, referred to hereafter as the "base creature", remains its normal type, but a sentient creature may change its name. The creature type can vary, but is always paired with "(Corrupted)" following. It otherwise uses all the base creature’s statistics and special abilities except as noted here. Over the years, several types of typical corruptions have taken place. Specifically, normal animals have been grown into dire versions of their animal type (normal docile squirrels becoming voracious dire squirrels), creatures have been wholly transformed into monsters (beavers transformed into howlers), plants permanently animated and hostile (poison ivy becomes an assassin vine), standing water poisoned, harmless pond bacteria mutated to malaria, algae and duckweed grow out of control and choke waterways, evil intelligent beings commanded to summon hostile monsters, flora or fauna struck dead and raised as undead, sleeping creatures visited by nightmares, sane people driven to madness, or the living turned undead, and so on. It is suspected the dire theriosis disease has its roots from the Dark Pollen. In summary, because of the chaotic nature of the Dark Pollen, corruption of animals and plants has taken many forms, and the specific results of any corruptions are left up to you. Here are a few guidelines to help create a corrupted creature when time is a factor: Size: Corrupted animals have a 90% chance to change in size. Select the new size or roll 1d20 to determine: 1 Fine, 2 Diminutive, 3 Tiny, 4 Small, 5-8 Medium, 11-14 Large, 15-18 Huge, 19 Gargantuan, 20 Colossal. Sentient creatures have a 10% chance to increase in size, but usually only one step (Medium to Large, for example). Hit Dice, Speed, AC, Attacks, Damage, Space/Reach, Saves, Treasure: May decrease or increase based on new size, shape, carapace or special qualities and attack forms. A “recipe” is not a “template,” and there is no set amount or formula a recipe can provide. Special Attacks: A corrupted animal has a 95% chance to gain a special attack as a result of the transformation. Sentient creatures have a 10% chance to gain a special attack form. Special attacks can vary widely and are beyond the scope of the recipe. Creativity is encouraged, and so you should review special attacks of corrupted monsters in the Omnibus of Regional Factions section and New Monsters chapter for ideas. Special Quality: A corrupted sentient creature has a 80% chance to gain a special quality as a result of the transformation. Animals have a 10% chance to gain a special quality. Special qualities can vary widely and are beyond the scope of the recipe. Creativity is encouraged, and so you should review special qualities of corrupted monsters in the Omnibus of Regional Factions section and New monster chapter for ideas. Abilities: Intelligence and Wisdom tend to increase in animals (80% chance), and decrease in intelligent creatures (50% chance). Because of the feral nature of some corrupted creatures, Charisma is often reduced 1d4+1 points in such a case, but increases are known. Strength and Constitution may decrease or increase based on new size/shape. Skills, Feats: If the form or ability scores of a creature drastically changes, skill and feat sets may need to be revised. There is no set amount or formula. Alignment: Alignment shifts at random as follows on percentile dice: 01-20 chaotic evil, 21-40 neutral evil, 41-50 lawful evil, 51-71 chaotic neutral, 71-85 neutral, 86-95 chaotic good, 96-98 lawful neutral, 99-00 lawful good. Animals without sentience (Intelligence 2 or less) are always neutral, even if corrupted. Organization: Varies with new alignment, ability scores and local geography. Appearance: Corrupted creatures often appear more feral, especially animals. However, this is not always the case. Although a rare effect, animals have been know to receive an Intelligence increase, or become quite beauteous. Vile Variant: With this variant, a large number of animals and/or plants throughout the swamp have been corrupted to a lesser degree. A vile creature has a 98% chance of retaining its size, HD, AC, ability scores and animal alignment. Refer to the monsters “Frog, Foul” and “Snake, Sludge” for examples of this optional add-on. Spell Infusion Variant: These corruptions are widespread among the Bushfolk, Marshfolk and Creeps, and to a lesser degree the various population centers in the swamp. They manifest from birth as permanent spell-like abilities mimicking druid spells 1st through 3rd level (useable 3/day). Instances of chaotic neutral sorcerers are also on the rise, including sorcerer druids (sorcerers with access to druid spells instead of wizard spells). Body Switching Variant: If two creatures are touching each other and are simultaneously exposed to Dark Pollen, their minds invariably switch bodies. It is likely someone nefarious has already exploited this quirk to gain power, although the side effects of additional corruptions (as template above) may have negated the benefits. Category:Recipe Category:Template